Ratchet and Clank Future:Bros Before Foes
Ratchet and Clank Future:Bros Before Foes is the fourth in the series. the game is based off the comics and takes between A Crack In Time and All 4 One. The game is divided into 6 Chapters representing the 6 Issues of the comics. Plot After defeating the evil Dr. Nefarious and stopping time from undoing itself, Ratchet and Clank finally have some downtime to tinker in their workshop. This lasts for all of five minutes before their old "friend" Captain Qwark - fresh from his election as the new President of the Galaxy - shows up with a problem almost as big as the unraveling of space-time! It seems that planets are disappearing right under his administration's nose, and Qwark - never the fastest processor in the server rack - hasn't got a clue about who's responsible or how they are doing it. And when Ratchet and Clank's own homeworld is snatched with them still on it, the reluctant heroes have no choice but to come out of retirement. It soon becomes clear that politician turned super-villain Artemis Zogg is behind this spree of grand theft planet, but as the wisecracking duo races to escape his clutches and restore the stolen worlds, troubling questions arise - specifically, how is Zogg accomplishing this seemingly impossible task, and what is his connection with President Qwark and the mysterious Helios Project? Chapter 1:Ears of War Ratchet and Clank return to the Solana Galaxy on Veldin for some rest and relaxation after saving the universe. In Ratchet's garage on Veldin, the duo attempt to restore a Skyburst 8000. Ratchet makes a mistake causing the Skyburst to shoot up into the air when he attempts to use the forward thrusters. Thanks to Clank's quick activation of a stabilizer Ratchet is saved from being flung into the atmosphere at the last minute. Qwark, now Galactic President of Polaris, arrives in his ship and the three of them go inside the garage to talk. Ratchet then asks him if they had found Nefarious and Lawrence yet as the pair had been missing since Nefarious's station was destroyed. While Qwark said Lawrence did teleport the doctor off the ship before it crashed, he also adds that they have been unable to find them. Qwark claims his administrators can handle it and that they have a more serious issue; they are losing planets. Ratchet asks what planets are missing. Qwark shows them that Terachnos, Sargasso, Cobali,and Aranos are all confirmed to be missing. However, Ratchet wondered why Aranos from the Bogon Galaxy would be affected which leads Clank to point out that it is not isolated to just Polaris. Clank then spots something on the display showing the missing planets that refers to something called the "Helios Project" and asks Qwark what it is. Qwark denies any knowledge of it, claiming it's top-secret. Ratchet then turns his attention to Talwyn, wondering if her space station has been affected as well. Qwark confirms that she is safe and suggests that Ratchet should see her and help him find the missing planets. Ratchet refuses and claims that he had lots of work to do. After Qwark leaves, Ratchet sits down looking at Alister Azimuth's stopwatch and confides in Clank that he had become tired of constantly saving the universe from evil and wanted to go back to fixing ships like before. Despite Clank's objections, Ratchet argues that their adventures had taken lives as well as saved them, hinting at Azimuth's death. Above the planet, Artemis Zogg arrives in orbit above Veldin, targeting it as his next planet to steal. His assistant Vorn sends a transmission to Veldin explaining to the citizens about the moving the planet. Ratchet, who is sleeping outside, is woken as warbots are dropped on the surface of Veldin, forcing the duo to fight them off. After being punched through the wall of his garage Ratchet manages to destroy a warbot. As more appear Rathet grabs his Hoverboots, Wrench and Blaster as Clank tries to escape to the Planetary Defense Center. However, the duo are eventually captured. In a transmission to his ship Artemis Zogg recognizes them and informs his Warbots to bring them to him. They, along with the planet, are taken to an unknown location. On route Ratchet spots Aranos. Ratchet and Clank then meet Artemis Zogg who reveals that they are in his galaxy.6